Watches worn on the wrist are known, as well as other portable devices having a time display capability such as personal digital assistants, calculators, cell phones, and the well known pocket watch. All are necessary tools in a world where appointments must be kept, busses run on schedules, and scheduled meetings must be attended.
Many individuals wear various fashion or clothing accessories, sometimes in order to express their style or to accentuate an outfit. Items such as jewelry, rings, bracelets and the like are worn to make a fashion statement or a pleasing presentation. The majority of people wear watches on their wrists, although there is a certain population of people that prefer to wear a pocket watch, or other watches on chains worn around the neck, for example. The discussion of inventive disclosures herein are directed to a device to adapt a conventional wrist watch so as to be secured or securable to the laces of a shoe or other laced footwear and to be worn on the shoe, generally a top portion of the shoe. The disclosed device frees the wrist area of the hands of the wearer and permits the wearer to continue to use their hands for other tasks while providing the advantage to just glance down at the shoes to check the time. A watch secured to a shoe is not how a watch is typically worn or seen in public and is bound to spark conversation and make a statement that a certain group of the population such as young people can find attractive. Wearing the watch on the shoe also allows the wearer to leave the wrists bare or to wear bracelets.
There are also special situations where such a device is uniquely adapted to solve a problem. For one example, surgeons while operating must keep their hands sterile and are not permitted to touch personal articles which may compromise the sterile operating environment. A watch worn on the shoe provides a convenient way for a surgeon to check the time. Certain factory workers and mail workers, for example, must keep both hands free to manipulate or sort items to perform their work and would benefit from a device securing a watch to the upper portion of the shoe.
Therefore, a device which adapts a wrist watch for wearing on a shoe, a device which permits the time to be checked by simply glancing down at the shoe, a device which allows the wearer to leave the wrists bare, a device which permits the wearer to check the time even when both hands are occupied on a task, a device which permits a surgeon whose hands must remain sterile to check the time, such a device for securing a watch to a laced shoe would be useful and novel.